Dragon's Rise
by MakaXCrona
Summary: Never before had young Ray thought she'd have to go through these hardships. But when the humans did the unthinkable to her poor, poor mother, not only did her sister and father go into states of madness, but she also lost her family. Or did she...? Quintian- The Dovahkiin Dwaft coauthored this. :)


The smell of pine nettles filled the nostrils of a gorgeous white dragoness, who's scales glittered like the sun's rays, and eyes shined with a strange, yet flourescent light. Her claws were a perfectly formed ivory, and her fangs curved at just the right angle, that she could bite the neck of any creature and it would snap.

She was perfect in every way, but she held one sole responsibility that could end up bringing her to her end. And that was...

"Monah! Zu'u los bahlokus! Vis bormah gaav mii atruk wah naak?" Mother! I am hungry! Can father get us something to eat? Whined a young, yet beautifully magnificent all the same, dragoness. She was identical to the beautiful adult dragoness, but she still possessed young features: Undergrown horns. Smaller fangs and claws. Darker wings. The slight layer of white that young Ice Dragons from her homeland had. And, of course, her size. The young dragoness was only about the size of a human.

Ah yes, the pros and cons of motherhood. Sometimes it was difficult, other times it was the joy of the world. But all the same, being a mother was exhausting. Little did the dragoness knew, but her life was about to change... forever. But right now, the mother simply had to deal with her young Winglings(juvenile dragons). So she turned to face her young dragoness, and said in a sweet, motherly voice.

"Dii hes od arahst Ray, hin bahlok fen vodahvur das. Bormah nir voth hin briinah, Britdremgrah." My sweet snow lily, your hunger will vanish soon. Your father is out hunting with your sister, Britdremgrah.

Britdremgrah, which in the ancient language of Dragon stood for Beautiful Peace Battle, was Ray's- the young white dragoness Wingling- older sister. She was a born hunter, and inherited much of her father's nature. But Ray loved and looked up to her sister for guidance, and Bridremgrah loved her younger sister equally.

Just then, A large black dragon flew into view, his eyes a deep shade of red. Truly terrifying to a mortal, but his gaze was soft and caring. One that seemed rare from this dragon.

"Vir los pah?" How is everything? He asked the white dragoness.

"Mal Ray los bahlokus einzuk. Veyn los Britdremgrah?" Little Ray is hungry again. Where is Britdremgrah? Added The white dragoness, lifting her head to stare deep into the black dragon's eyes.

Sure enough, as if it had been her cue, a black shape appeared from beyond, twirling and twisting with the speed of a bullet. Mortals couldn't have seen it because of the height and speed Britdremgrah was flying at. But to a dragon's keen eye, you could see clearly that in Britdremgrah's claws the limp body of a deer, its head lolling to one side as the young dragoness struggled to carry the limp body.

For she had insisted that she could carry the body of the large deer all the way back to Ray and her mother without help, and so far, she was right. Britdremgrah was able to accomplish the feat because her size was greater than Ray's. For she was about the size of a horse, meaning that she was slightly larger than Ray by a foot or two.

"Koraav, bormah! Zu'u fun hi Zu'u vust dreh nii!" See, father! I told you I could do it! Came the guttural roar of Britdremgrah from afar, and within seconds she had soared down to where the white adult dragoness was, and where her black dragon father was. Pine nettles and dried blood clung to Britdremgrah, but she otherwise appeared full of energy and spirit: Something many dragons were born with.

"Geh, hi drey." Yes, you did, The black dragon said to his daughter, love and affection in his voice.

Little were the small group of dragons aware of it but, from a while away, a gray dragon, similar to the black one, came flying towards them.

"Alduin! Zeymah!" Alduin, brother! The gray dragon called out, causing the others to look to see who it was. "Mu praag wah tinvaak, nii los kusil!" We need to talk, it is instant!

Alduin looked at the gray dragon, slight shock obvious in his eyes. "Paarthurnax! Fos los dreh het? Vir drey hi siiv zey?" Paarthurnax! What are you doing here? How did you find me?

"Monah?" Mother? Ray asked as she looked up at her mother with slightly frightened, icy-blue, brilliant eyes. For the young dragoness still had much to learn about defending herself, and she rarely saw this strange gray dragon who's name was Paarthurnax. So, naturally, she knew little if this dragon was an overall threat or not.

But to the young dragon's reassurance, Britdremgrah stood protectively over her younger sister, growling slightly at the older- and obviously more experience- dragon before them. This was where Ray envied her sister. For she seemed to never be afraid, even in dire situations.

The scent of her mother shifted, and within seconds, their mother was in front of them also. Her eyes were narrowed at Paarthurnax, and her claws were digging into the earth. "Fos dreh hi laan, Paarthurnax?" What do you want, Paathurnax? Questioned their mother, whose name was Moala, as she stared at the older dragon with a mixture of feelings.

Their mother held no resentments towards her zeymah-ko-thun, or brother-in-law, but she never liked letting any dragon- other then her mate, Alduin- near her Winglings. For they were still very young compared to her and her mate. And as far as she was concerned, any being other then herself and her mate was a threat to her precious youths.

"Zu'u praag wah tinvaak wah Alduin do joor ko Keizaal." I need to talk to Alduin about the mortals in Skyrim, Paarthurnax said in a non-threatening way. "Krosis. Zu'u drey ni seik wah aad, Moala." Apologies. I did not mean to invade, Moala.

Nodding her white head slowly, Moala said. "Pah los ronak, Paarthurnax," All is fine, Paarthurnax. With a flick of her white tail, as if to dismiss her two young Winglings, Ray and Britdremgrah, she added. "Waan hi hind wah tinvaak wah Alduin ko jormaar, zeyda gesaag zey. Uv fen daar havaas zey ol eyvir?" If you wish to talk to Alduin in private, just tell me. Or will this concern me as well? It sounded all in good spirit, but that was only because she was around the kids, and she wished not for her children to hear about the mortals' sudden change of behavior quite yet.

For she wasn't even quite sure what the mortals were doing. They had all been acting very strange lately. They didn't cower or bow like they used to when she'd fly over them. But then again, what the mortals did was their business, and mortals were very stupid, so they obviously couldn't be doing anything serious otherwise she would have known about it already.

Seeing this as a sign to leave, Ray stood up and jumped on top of Britdremgrah, and in an excited voice, exclaimed. "M'yau, Britty! Il mii shur drokur!" C'mon, Britty! Let us go play! Britdremgrah looked slightly irritated by the sudden pounce, but nonetheless, she loved her sister and would do anything for her.

Snorting, Britdremgrah focused her eyes on the young little ice dragon as she rolled off her back. Ray giggled once, then said something Britdremgrah, or "Britty," as Ray called her, couldn't understand before running off. Naturally, Britty chased after her.

"Nii fen havaas hi." It will concern you, Paarthurnax said. "Gein do niin kriaan Dovah Haar." One of the mortals killed a Dragon Priest.

He then looked at both Alduin and his mate. "Zu'u faas keiz au niil strah. Daar aal raal goraan Britdremgrah ahrk goraan Ray ko hask." I fear rebellion is on its way. This may place young Britdremgrah and young Ray in danger.

"Keiz... vir bein." Rebellion... how foul, whispered Moala, her voice thick with emotion as she stared down at the ground. All the dragoness wanted was her young children to be safe... for them to grow up in a healthy society, harm-free. Had all her efforts been wasted? Had her vision of her and her kids soaring above the sky, full of love and freedom, all been but a dream? She stamped her foot. No. Rebellion would not come, because she and her mate would stop it. They would make the humans cower in fear, regretting they had ever thought of it.

But then again, Paarthurnax _thought _it was the start of a rebellion. And besides, if the humans had actually thought about Rebellion, and if it was serious, then Moala would have heard about it already. _It must have been a small uproar in the lower sections of Skyrim. _Thought Moala, softening somewhat. Maybe she should check out this so called "rebellion" for herself. Maybe it wasn't even a Rebellion, just a small group of mortals.

So, making sure that her children were gone, she told Paarthurnax her plan. "Zu'u ren nii los saad keiz. Waan nii lost, rot do nii fund lost kosaan hon naal dii eyr ahrk Alduin' los zok medgaar zeyda pus dopaan do hinskaal 'u fen koraav nii tir. Ofan niin pruzah gezofaas ahrk aalkos krii lith." I doubt it is real rebellion. If it was, word of it would have reached mine and Alduin's ears. It is most similarly just a small group of stupid mortals. I will see it out. Give them good scare and maybe kill a few.

Paarthurnax dipped his head to Moala.

"Ol hi hind." As you wish, he said. "Zu'u fund shur voth Alduin, uv aanvorey dovah. Zeyda wah kos tirahk." I would go with Alduin, or another dragon. Just to be safe.

Alduin narrowed his eyes at his brother, but otherwise said nothing.

"Alduin los srin ganog wah daar ful fun "keiz" tol rok vust hon waan Zu'u lost ko arokon uv ni. Uful ni, Paarthurnax. Jul nis wahl zey arx." Alduin is close enough to this so told "rebellion" that he could hear if I has in trouble or not. Worry not, Paarthurnax. Man cannot cause me harm, reassured Moala to her brother-in-law. For the dragoness wished not to encounter an uproar if she arrived with another dragon. For another dragon may make the humans cower and grovel like they usually did. But if she went alone... maybe she could actually tell if there was a rebellion brewing in the air. And if there was, she'd eliminate it just like that. For no mortal could match her strength and agility.

So, with a farewell to Paarthurnax and Alduin, the white dragoness launched herself into the sky, her wings flaring open to catch every dying beam of light in her scales. Her form was magnificent and terrifying at the same time.

The last the two male dragon brothers saw of her was her appearance vanishing behind the trees in the direction of Whiterun, a human settlement, and the known source of the rebellion, or so thought rebellion...


End file.
